vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
137102-must-see-for-anyone-just-startinging-out-who-might-be-unaware-of-moos
Content ---- ---- I have no clue, but there are a decently sized number of newbies who had no idea what a MoO was, even after just running Proto. | |} ---- A lot of people don't pay attention and just slam their head on their keyboard until they get it lol | |} ---- o_o how is that possible? There is literally a fight where they explain Moments of Opportunity and you have to do them as part of the fight... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah, even I interrupt when I see red on the ground lol | |} ---- This has been a point of tribal knowledge for a long time, if people can't be bothered to learn the game mechanics they probably won't bother to look it up on the forums :p That being said, you can always put a note and a link to your post in your signature | |} ---- I've met people who just don't expect they have to slot them or use them, since it's "not their job". They just expect to dps, tank or heal, and expect whatever other class to do it instead. It's one reason i loathe bosses with interrupt focused mechanics, the other is lag when you have a very narrow window to pull it off, and lag causes it not to register. Especially when it's a wipe mechanic. :P | |} ---- ---- ---- Yah on release I didnt start doing MOO until like 2 weeks after i started playing, which was when my Medic was level 20 in Whitevale and stuff was starting to take longer to kill. I heard about it but i thought it was only a dungeon/raid mechanic. When you get to level 3 every class gets a stun/interrupt. But back then i figured i could just drop the stun take and take an extra damage attack to boost my dps. Why interrupt an enemy ability when I can just avoid it? that was my whole reasoning for it but because of it i unknowingly kept myself from accidentally discovering how to do a MOO. | |} ---- Yup. It takes longer to get it with Medic, as we effectively have one stun ability until end game. | |} ---- OR they should put a pop up text right before you fight the first boss on the Ark or on Levian Bay/Crimson Isle or the Exile equivalents. Everybody will have their stun/interrupt by level 3 and a text along with voiceover could pop up before you go to the boss saying "hey while you are fighting the last boss if you interrupt one of his abilities he will take a bunch of extra damage. Better to put it in game since a lot of players in any game dont visit the official game forums. | |} ---- ---- It doesn't. I went through it twice, once for both side, the term "moment of opportunity" is never mentioned at all. It's pretty easy to figure out on your own though. Probably the second stun I landed I realized I was doing a lot more damage during it. It's not a "slight" bonus, it's pretty huge, hard to miss unless you have damage numbers turned off or something. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- That IS true, but it would seem that MANY and more Either end up Missing Protostar or just plain Skipping it ( i know i tend to leave an area to the next zone once im pretty far ahead and want to re up the XP, challenge, rewards Etc.. but reguardless of whatever the case, even if its just not realizing its something that Persists OUTSIDE of protostar's First Training Adventure and is a Lasting/ integral par of wildstars mechanics and needs to be Carried along/ Memory or active info (whatever lets you retain it/ readily available ) rather than JUST for a BOSS or two in a single Dungeon and then PooF unequip /forget Interrupt Armor Spells | |} ----